THE ACCUSED
by kjay1
Summary: After a Cop is brutally murdered, the evidance is pointed to the Gargoyles. Can Elisa, Matt, and Chante find out who the real killer is before the city boils over?


THE ACCUSED 

_Note: Just in case a sue happy Disney lawyer is reading this:This fanfic is about the animated t.v. series "GARGOYLES" and is owned by Disney and doesn't belong to me in any way, and is being used without their permission._

**WARNING:This fanfic is rated PG-13 due to a violent death scene. Read at your own risk, and proceed with caution. Thank you.**   


_Note: If you read this, I'm not responsible in any way how you will react to this fanfic, and will not take any responsibility, so please don't send me any angry E-mails. if any kiddies are reading this, turn back now. If you think you might not like this fanfic turn back now. This note will be posted if any of my fanfics have scenes that are a cause for concern. Thank you._

_Periously on Gargoyles..._

"I would like to have another crack at Goliath."   
-Wolf 

"Wonderful. The bargain has been made and revenge will soon be ours."   
-Dragnok   
From "THE NEO-PACK" 

"We haven't been defeated yet. We'll just move on to the next plan."   
-Dragnok   
From "THE CURE" 

"Remember what he did to the Pack? Remember what he did to Wolf?"   
-Brooklyn   
From "DRAGNOK'S WRATH:FLED" 

"[To Dragnok]What do you _really_ want with this planet anyway?"   
-Chante   
From "DRAGNOK'S WRATH:FLED" 

"...I knew he was not dead. Tazis can heal real fast too. But we won't be hearing from him for a while. But that doesn't mean that we heard the last of him. He'll just go back to the drawing board."   
-Chante   
From the Diamond Matrix   


"I hope this plan of Dragnok's really work." Wolf said as he was hauling some steel boxes. "I'm tired of this." 

"I don't know why _you_ are complaining fuzzball," Hyena said as she was sitting on top of a crate peeling an apple with a finger which she turned into a shape knife with her cybernetic hand. "It's partly you're fault that we are in this mess." 

Wolf glared at Hyena and growled. He unflared his massive wings. "I almost killed Goliath!" Wolf boomed in a inhuman-like voice. "I came closer than you did!" 

Hyena just looked at Wolf. She wasn't impressed. "Yeah you had 'em alright." 

"I had 'em cold if it wasn't for that blasted Xanatos..." Wolf said as he extended his sharp ten inch upraised raptor claw on his big toe. "I ripped him wide open. I had his insides hanging out." 

"Eeeeew," Hyena commented as she bit into her apple. "I prefer a quick clean, kill." 

"You'll get you're chance soon sis," Jackal said as he walked in. "The boss wants to see us." 

**

****

**

Dragnok was in his office. 

And he is not happy. 

The reason why Dragnok is in such a foul mood is because all of his plans has failed. 

And it was all because of Chante and the Gargoyles. 

Dragnok started to think. If he could somehow get rid of the- 

Then suddenly a red light under Dragnok's desk draw began to flash. Dragnok pressed a button next to the red light and a small window opened on the wall in front of Dragnok. Inside that window was a t.v. screen. 

The t.v. screen was blank for only an instant. Soon a image appeared. 

On the screen was what seemed to be a panel of eight figures cloaked in shadow. Their eyes glowed red through the darkness. The figures were arranged in order of rank. The highest ranking figure sat in the highest seat. 

The highest ranking figure started to speak. "Noktu Dragnok..." the figure said in a deep inhuman-like voice, "it's been ten earth months...why haven't you taken over earth?" 

Dragnok stood up and lowered his head. "I could of taken earth, but I ran into some difficulties." 

"What difficulties?" The highest figure said. "And your excuse better be good." 

Dragnok made a slight grimace. "It is because of that half-Sarfnar human Chante...and not only that she allied herself with creatures on this planet called "Gargoyles" but according to my research with Thorgan, these creatures are no other but the _Gargnars arkars_." 

"Dragnok!" The high figure said angrily. "Don't play us as fools! We know that-" 

"I'm serious!" Dragnok explained. "I have proof!" 

Dragnok went in his desk and pulled out a poster sized picture, and showed it to the eight figures. When the eight figures saw the picture their reddish eyes grew wide in shock. They started to whisper and talk among themselves. 

The picture that received such a reaction was a picture of Goliath when he was fighting Wolf. 

"So they do live," one figure said. 

"The records said that they were much bigger than that," another figure commented. 

The highest figure began to speak, and everyone because quiet. 

"So our ancient enemies live," the highest figure said. "How many of them do you know of?" 

"So far I only know of seven that live here in this part of earth called 'Manhattan'." Dragnok said. "Before I can take over earth I have to somehow deal with them. That is why I haven't taken over earth." 

The high figure nodded his head. "I wouldn't be surpised if you find more of them. Because of the situation, we are going to give you three more earth months to deal with the problem. In that time we will return, and if you haven't done your job, we will deal with you then." 

"But..." Dragnok protested, "that's not-" 

"Silence!" The high figure said, interrupting Dragnok. "Speak only when spoken to! The decision rests! Do not fail us!" 

And then after that, the t.v went off. Dragnok pressed the button under his desk causing the window in the wall in close concealing the t.v. 

Then the answering machine went off on Dragnok's desk. Dragnok answered it. 

An alien voice replied. "_Haf ayah jak Pack._" 

"Send them in." Dragnok said. 

A few moments later the door opened. Wolf, Jackal, and Hyena walked in. 

"You called us boss?" Wolf said. 

"Yes," Dragnok said. "I have a little problem. My supervisors are upset because I haven't done anything about our little Gargoyle problem. And when my supervisors are mad at me, I'm mad at you." 

"We almost had them the last time." Wolf said making a fist. 

"Almost is not good enough." Dragnok said. 

"So far the direct approach is not working," Jackal commented. 

"Why don't we just let the Quarrymen handle the Gargoyles," Hyena said. "They had better luck than we did." 

Dragnok suddenly had a brainstorm. "Hyena, you have just given me an idea," Dragnok said. "Here is the plan." 

**

****

**

Brooklyn and Broadway was running down the halls of the castle. 

"I only left him for an instant!" Broadway said as he looked behind a statue of a knight. 

"You can't leave a baby Gargbeast alone," Brooklyn said looking around a corner. "especially a magical baby Gargbeast that can breathe fire. When Mysteria let us have him she didn't tell us that he can breathe fire. He almost burned up the kitchen!" 

Suddenly a flash of gold ran by Brooklyn and Broadway. 

"There he goes!" Broadway said pointing. 

Brooklyn and Broadway ran after the gold colored baby Gargbeast, even though they wasn't even near catching him. The baby Gargbeast was having a good old time, running with his tongue hanging out, and with a big happy smile on his face. 

Just when the little Gargbeast was about to get away, Chante suddenly walked in. She looked down saw the baby Gargbeast and decided to pick him up. 

"And look who we have here?" Chante cooed as she picked up the baby Gargbeast and decided to tickle his stomach. 

The baby Gargbeast belched out a puff of smoke in response. Chante was left with black soot on her face. Chante made a blank face as she proceeded to put the baby Gargbeast back down. 

"Every time I come here something always happen..." Chante mumbled. 

"No! Don't put him down!" Broadway and Brooklyn shouted in unison. 

"What?" Chante said, pausing. 

Brooklyn ran up to Chante and took the baby Gargbeast from her before she could put him down. 

"Sorry about that Chante," Brooklyn said. "he does that sometimes." 

"Yeah um, that's okay." Chante said as she wiped the soot from her face. "I thought I'd just stop by and see how everyone is doing since this is my day off." 

"Everything been dead around here lately." Broadway said. "No muggings or anything." 

"That's strange, considering the fact that it's almost Xmas," Chante said you guys should be stopping muggers and pickpockets left and right. I think you guys are doing your jobs a little bit too well." 

"Well at least we have our hands full with this little guy," Brooklyn said as he was struggling to hold on the baby Gargbeast as he was trying to get out of his grasp. 

**

****

**

"And tonight on Frontline, 'Gargoyles'. Protectors of the city, or a dangerous menace." Ted Kopple said on the t.v. 

"Here tonight are Jon Castaway leader and founder of the Quarrymen, and Jerry Salak vice president of the P.I.T Crew." 

"Aye, this should be interesting," Hudson said stroking his beard, as he was watching the television. 

"Castaway what is your view on the Gargoyles? There has been-" 

"They must be destroyed!" Castaway shouted not giving Ted Kopple a chance to finish his sentence. "They are evil with no sense of dignity. They blew up a police station and-" 

"Hold on!" Jerry said cutting Castaway off. "It was proven that they didn't blow up the police station!" 

"So," Castaway shot back. "They may not have done it, but they were seen leaving the police station. What they were doing there in the first place?" 

Jerri crossed his arms. "To me it makes sense," he said. "They wanted to stay in a safe place so they won't get attacked by people like _you_." 

"You are betraying your own race by-" 

"Ach, enough of that!" Hudson said as he changed the channel. "Let's see what's on Jerry." 

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" The audience on the t.v. hooted and shouted. 

**

****

**

"This is your third time buying donuts," A woman police officer said as her partner got in the police car. 

"Hey there is nothing else to do," The cop said as he patted his gut. "it is quiet as a daisy out here. This is the first christmas season barely a robbery. I'm getting bored out my mind." 

"Tell me about it," The woman officer said as she took a glazed donut from the carton and bit it tiredly. 

"Break-in at 65th and third," The dispatcher on the radio called out. 

"Finally," The officer said as he drove off. The donuts were soon forgotten. 

**

****

**

Elisa was in her ford Fairline. She was nodding off. 

"Caught ya!" Matt said as he startled Elisa. Elisa jumped up with her eyes open. 

"You owe me five bucks," Matt said smiling smugly. "You fell asleep first." 

"Here." Elisa said tiredly as she pulled out a five dollar bill. "The last time I remember you snoring." 

"I do not snore," Matt said. 

"Yeah what ever," Elisa said yawning. "It is so dead tonight. I'll take any call. I'm even tempted to drag in a jay walker." 

"I know." Matt said. "It's so quiet that it's scary. Chante is so lucky. At least she has the day off." 

"All units, all units, robbery at 65th and third," the dispatcher said. 

"About time," Elisa said as she put the siren on and drove off. 

**

****

**

The siren of the police car was turned off. The car pulled up slowly to the bank. 

"Stay here and wait for backup," The cop said to his partner as he rushed out of the car. 

"Hey!" His partner protested. "You can't go in there by yourself! What if there are more than one of them?" 

"I've been a cop for 14 years." The cop said as he ran in the building. "I can handle it. And besides, you're still a rookie." 

"Now just wait a minute," She said. "Now I-" 

The cop paid no attention to his partner's protesting as he went inside the bank. It was dark. The cop took out his flashlight and scanned the area. 

Suddenly, there was a loud crash that seemed to be coming from the back of the bank. 

The cop walked slowly aiming his gun while holding his flashlight at the same time. He saw a door that was ripped off it's hinges. 

"Aw man," The cop said in a breathless voice as he walked through the door. 

There was a sound of glass breaking and the cop instantly flashed his light towards the source of the sound. 

The light shined on a nine feet tall figure with a tail and wings. The figure stopped and turned around. The light shone on his face revealing the identity of the figure. 

It was Wolf. 

It was Wolf who was about nine-feet tall, with a thick hide, wings, a tail, and a ten-inch long up-raised claw on his big toe that can rip a man open like a can opener opening a can. 

"Oh.My.God." The cop said dropping his flashlight in complete horror. In a last ditch attempt to defend himself, the cop aimed his gun. 

SLASH! 

PING! 

In a quick motion, Wolf leaped at the cop and slashed through his gun, causing it to fall apart in three pieces. 

"We won't have any of that," Wolf growled smugly. 

The cop wasn't about to give up. He reached for his knight stick. Wolf grabbed the stick before it could hit him, and broke it into two pieces with one hand. Wolf growled and then picked up the cop by his neck and squeezed slightly, imbedding his claws in the cop's flesh. Blood began to flow from the cop's neck. 

The cop's eyes grew wide in sudden pain and fear. 

Wolf then smiled and attacked the cop in a savage onslaught. Wolf slashed at the cop's chest, claws going through shirt and bulletproof vest. The cop screamed out in pain. Blood began to flow as Wolf's deadly sharp claws, pummeled furiously away at the poor cop, who was still screaming. 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh~*" 

"Aww shut up," Wolf said as he silenced the officer's screams by crushing his throat. 

Wolf, still holding the officer by his crushed throat, went back to slashing. Using all his strength, up and down, across and down, in rapid pistonlike motions, Wolf was still hacking away at now a dead body. Wolf then lowered the body of the dead cop, extended his upraised claw on his big toe and ripped the body wide open. Wolf then ripped out the body's contents. 

"Oh I'm having so much fun," Wolf said gleefully as he threw a kidney across the room. 

Jackal was across the room with a video camera. He waved to Wolf with one free hand. Wolf then threw the body across the room, but not before plucking out an eyeball of the body. 

"Don't you think you went a little bit overboard?" Jackal commented. 

"The boss told me to do my worst." Wolf said simply. "And I loved it!" 

"It was a little bit gory for me," Jackal said. 

Then a faint sound of police sirens was heard. 

"Come on, lets go! The cops are here!" Jackal said leaving, as he turned on his rocket boosters and floated above the blood and various organs that littered the floor. 

"I'm coming," Wolf said as he kicked a liver out the way as he left. 

Meanwhile, outside the bank, there was about four police cars and a ambulance. A Ford Fairline pulled up to the scene and stopped. Elisa and Matt stepped out. 

"What happened here?" Elisa said walking up to a group of cops. 

A woman officer stepped forward. Her eyes were red from crying. 

"I'm officer Conlins," She said slowly. "Me and my partner, officer Polansky responded to this call. He told me to stay here, and when he didn't come out, or answered my radio calls, I went inside...and then I found him." 

Officer Conlins started to cry again but she stopped herself. "It was just so awful." 

"Don't worry we will handle it," Elisa said as she patted officer Conlins on the back. 

Elisa and Matt started to walk inside the bank, but suddenly, officer Morgan came out and stopped them. 

"You do not want to go in there," Morgan said with a serious look on his face. "It's bad." 

Soon as Morgan said that, the Coroners came out with the stretcher. On the stretcher was a long body bag that had the body in it, and on top of the body was a thick black garbage bag that was tied up in a large knot. 

Elisa and Matt looked at each other. 

"Whoa," Matt said in a quiet voice. "I'm not going to even guess what's in that black bag." 

"The scene was terrible, just terrible." Morgan said. "Polansky was a good cop. He didn't deserve to die like that." 

"Was there anything on the cameras?" Elisa asked. 

"I'm afraid not detective," Morgan said. "There were no cameras in the back room because nothing of value is kept in there." 

"That's just great." Matt sighed. "I wonder how are we going to solve this one partner." 

Elisa shook her head. "I just don't know Matt, I just don't know." 

**

****

**

_The next day..._

RING! RINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! 

Elisa opened her eyes tiredly. She looked over to at her alarm clock. Three-thirty in the afternoon. 

"Gotta be to work in two hours," Elisa yawned tiredly. "Whoever is calling me better have a good excuse." 

Elisa reached over to answer the phone, almost knocking over her lamp in the process. "Hello?" She yawned. 

"Elisa? This is Matt, sorry to wake you. But turn on your t.v....now." 

"Huh?" Elisa said confused. "Matt what are you-" 

"Just do it Elisa, it is important!" Matt interrupted. 

Elisa reached for her remote controller, and turned on her t.v. 

Travis Marshall image was on the screen. 

"Today, we have just received a videotape of a bank robbery attempt." Travis Marshall said in a serious tone. "In this video was officer Polansky, who I reported on yesterday, was killed in a attempt to stop the robber. The Police refused to tell us any details. In this tape, a tall creature like figure, killed officer Polansky and dismembered his body. Most of the tape is too graphic to show on t.v. but here is a short scene from the tape." 

Instantly the figure shifted to a dark room, with a tall figure with wings, holding officer Polansky by the throat. 

The tall bat-like figure looked very familiar to Elisa. 

"See what I mean?" Matt said. "The Quarrymen are already raising hell about this. Chante and I are at the precinct trying to-" 

"I'll be right there!" Elisa said quickly as she hung up the phone. Elisa was tired no more. 

**

****

** _The 23rd Precinct. An hour later. In Captain Chavez's office_

"It's a good thing the news people give us this tape," Captain Chavez said to Matt and Chante as she popped the tape in the VCR After what I heard what is on this tape, I still don't want to see-" 

Elisa burst suddenly into Captain Chavez office. 

"I'm glad you are here Maza," Chavez said as she pressed play on the VCR 

Soon the all four detectives were watching the tape. Their eyes went wide when they saw officer Polansky getting slashed up like meat in a slaughterhouse. 

"That's enough, I don't need to see anymore," Matt said as he turned his head when he saw the scene of Officer Polansky getting disemboweled. 

Chavez was glad when Matt said that, and stopped the tape. She didn't want to see anymore either. 

Captain Chavez sighed. "There is only one thing I'm going to say," she said. "whoever killed officer Polansky was _not_ human." 

"Most definitely not human," Chante added. 

"Our killer looks very much like a Gargoyle, and Castaway is going to have a field day with this." Chavez said. "And people are going to demand that we do something." 

"My phone is already ringing off the hook, with people demanding that the Gargoyle Task Force do something." Chante said. 

Elisa, and Matt, both wanted to say that a Gargoyle didn't kill that man. But what can they say, when the killer looked exactly like a Gargoyle? 

"It looks like a person in a monkey suit to me," Elias said. "I wouldn't be surpised if it turns out that Castaway was behind it all." 

Good old Elisa. Even if it looked bad she was going to find a way to defend the Gargoyles. 

"I don't know Maza, it looks bad." Captain Chavez said. "Really bad." 

"We'll do our best to find the killer," Matt said as he started to leave with Elisa. 

When both Elisa and Matt left, Chante and Chavez was left alone. 

"Chante this is my opinion, but do you think that one of those alien monsters we ran into a while back did this? I mean, they are strong and they do have wings. I'm starting to think that they are our so called 'Gargoyles'." 

"Well I sort of agree with you Captain," Chante said. "I think one of those Tanzi monsters must of killed that poor cop. No Gargoyle could rip a man apart like that. And Captain, the Gargoyles _do_ really exist, and they have a alien origin. Don't ask me how it is a long story." 

"Oh," Chavez said simply. "Since you put it _that_ way. But if we tell the public out there that alien monsters did this, we will be laughed into into the nearest mental hospital." 

"Well we'll find a way to solve this case." Chante said as she started to leave. 

"If you get drilled by any reporters, don't hurt any of them," Chavez called out as Chante turned to leave. "You know how that temper of yours is." 

"Yeah, sure Captain whatever," Chante said as she left. 

**

****

**

"Eww..." Chante said as she was at her desk with Matt as she was looking at the crime scene photos of officer Polansky's murder. "They found his kidney across the room." 

"I don't know how you still look at those pictures Chante," Matt said as he was looking at some other pictures. "It's a good thing those pictures was taken in black in white. I think if I saw these in color, I don't think I could hold my lunch down." 

"Oh they did made them in color," Chante said lifting up a folder. "Wanna see?" She said teasingly. 

"Chante no," Matt said pushing the folder away. 

"Softy," Chante teased. "And anyway, what are you looking at?" 

"Stomach friendly pictures," Matt said handing Chante the pictures. "Pictures that won't make you lose your lunch." 

Chante looked at the pictures. "Hmmm..." she said, "bloody footprints. Left at the scene of the crime." 

"Ah...ha!" Chante said after a brief pause. 

"You found something?" Matt said. 

"Yeah," Chante said. "These prove that the Gargoyles didn't do it, look," Chante said handing Matt one of the pictures. 

"Gargoyles don't have five clawed toes," Chante said. 

"Too bad people don't know enough about Gargoyles for us to use this," Matt said. "We need more evidence." 

"I wonder how Elisa is taking this," Chante wondered. "I wonder how the Gargoyles are going to take this when they wake up to find out that they are on the city's hit list." 

"Elisa went to the Coroner's office to-" 

Suddenly Elisa walked in the squad room cutting Matt off. 

"I found a big clue," Elisa said holding up a folder. 

Chante and Matt both turned around at the same time. "What?" They both said. 

"I just spoke to the Coroner," Elisa said. "He said that the claw marks on Polansky's body didn't cause his death. The crushing of his windpipe did, so everything else that happened after that, happened _after_ Polansky's death. Do you know what this means?" 

"That somebody wanted to fame Goliath." Chante said. 

"Exactly," Elisa said. 

"Huh?" Matt said in a confused way, not getting this at all. 

"Whoever did this wanted this officer's death to be so horrible that the city will be determined to get the Gargoyles." Elisa explained to a confused Matt. "The scene was prefect. There was low lighting so we couldn't really see who our killer was. And even if we had evidence that Goliath didn't do it, how are we going to prove it without raising some questions?" 

"Well thought out," Matt said at last. "So we are sitting here struck with evidence that we can't even use." 

Elisa started to walk off. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Matt said as Elisa walked off. 

"To break the news to the guys," Elisa sighed as she walked off. 

**

****

**

_The Erie building, ten minutes before sunset_

Elisa was on the battlement of the castle standing there waiting for the Gargoyles to awaken. Elisa was standing next to Goliath. 

"I'm sorry about what happened detective," Xanatos said walking in. 

"Yeah," Elisa responded, not turning around. 

"Is there anything I could-" Xanatos started to ask. 

"No that's okay," Elisa said as she watched the last rays of the sun fade away. 

Soon the after that the Gargoyles broke out of their stone shells, filling the night sky with roars. 

Goliath turned around and saw Elisa. She a sad, but serious look on her face. 

"Elisa?" Goliath said as he jumped off his perch and walked up to Elisa and took her hand. "What is wrong?" 

Elisa looked down slightly. "I have bad news." 

Everyone else got off their perches and surrounded Elisa when she said that. 

"What is it?" Goliath asked. 

"Someone is framing you," Elisa said. "To make a long story short, the whole city is going to explode at anytime because they think that a Gargoyle killed a New York City police officer. And there is a tape to prove it." 

"What!" Goliath exclaimed. "Where is this 'tape'? I want to see it!" 

"Believe me Goliath, you don't want to," Elisa said. 

"This is not fair!" Angela said. "Why would somebody do this to us?!" 

"I don't know," Elisa said. "We have a lot of good evidence to prove that you didn't do it Goliath, but we can't use it. Not without raising more questions. The city is on a lose fuse now. The best thing for you guys to do is stay insi-" 

"No!" Goliath said cutting Elisa off. "We been through this before. We will not hide here like mice! We still have a duty to perform!" 

"Goliath, this is not like the clocktower incident," Elisa said. "This time someone was killed." 

"So we go out and find who the real killer is," Goliath said. "We won't prove our innocents by hiding." 

"Goliath!" Elisa exclaimed. "Are you asking for a death wish?!" 

"Father," Angela said grabbing Goliath's arm. "Elisa is right she is in a better situation to handle this than we are." 

Goliath's eyes glowed a hot white, and he growled under his breath. He knew that Angela was right, and there was nothing he could do. 

"No patrols for anyone tonight," Goliath said like he couldn't stand to say every word. 

"Don't worry Goliath," Elisa said holding Goliath's hand. "We will get through this...together." 

**

****

**

The answering machine on Dragnok's desk ranged. 

"What is it?" Dragnok said. 

"Someone here wants to see you." The voice on the other end replied. "Detective Chante Hall." 

"Well send her right up," Dragnok said smugly. 

"Alright sir," The voice replied. 

Dragnok smiled and leaned back in his seat. For once his plan is turning out perfectly. Why didn't he think of this before. Why try to get rid of the Gargoyles yourself when the city filled with anti-Gargoyle humans can do it for you? Dragnok knew that the Gargoyles wouldn't be able to hide forever. He knew that they would go out and try to prove their innocence. And that's when they will be finished. 

"I'll have earth in the hands of the High Council in a month," Dragnok said smiling to himself. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," Dragnok said coolly. 

The door burst open and Chante stormed inside. 

"I'm going to cut to the chase," Chante said in hot white anger. "I know that you are the one who framed the Gargoyles. How can you sink so low as to kill a New York City Police officer!" 

"Tanzis don't care about fairness." Dragnok said smiling. "You do what you have to do to." 

Chante stormed over to Dragnok's desk, leaned over it, and stared at Dragnok in his eyes. "If I could I would drag you in for murder!" She said growling slightly. 

"But you can't," Dragnok mocked. "Your human rules won't let you. You don't have proof that I did it. And even if you did, who would believe you? You humans and the Sarfnars are all the same. You believe in fairness and in morals. That is why you two are a pathetic race, while we Tanzis are strong and powerful! We don't let 'morals' hold us back. We take what we want." 

Chante's eyes glowed a hot white blue color. Her hands were starting to change into claws. 

"Oh, you are going to fight me in your Sarfnar form?" Dragnok mocked. "I'll have 50 Tanzi warriors in here before you can blink." 

Chante calmed down and stepped back from Dragnok's desk. 

"You will not get away with this Dragnok," Chante said as she turned around to leave. "Even if it takes me another 58 years, you will not turn earth over to your High Council friends." 

"It won't take 58 years." Dragnok said as Chante left. "I'll have earth sooner than that." 

**

****

**

Matt Bluestone only wanted to go home. But now he was being hounded by the media who was flashing cameras, microphones, and pictures. 

"Did a Gargoyle kill Officer Polansky?" One reporter said shoving a microphone in his face. 

A light flashed and Matt covered his eyes. 

"We are investigating the matter," Matt said trying to push his way pass a mob of reporters. 

"What are the Gargoyle Task Force going to do about this?" Another reporter asked. 

Matt managed to get though some of the reporters. He was getting a little annoyed now. "Like I SAID BEFORE, we are investigating the matter!" Matt said, a little POed. "Now IF YOU WOULD please excuse me," 

"But Detective Bluestone," The Reports said following and crowding around Matt like flies. 

Suddenly, a midnight-blue jeep Cherokee pulled up in front of the station. Matt saw it. His ticket to freedom! Chante said that she was going to pick him up. Now if he can only get out of this mob of reporters... 

Chante got out of her jeep and saw all the reporters around Matt. The reporters looked and saw Chante. Instantly, they started to run to her, like a pack of wolves looking for new prey. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Chante growled in a inhuman-like voice at she swat at any reporter who dared to get near her. The reporters jumped back. 

While the reporters were distracted, Chante ran up to Matt, grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her. 

"Hey! Whoa, Watch it!" Matt said as Chante dragged him to her jeep. 

Chante opened the passenger side door and pushed Matt inside. Chante then quickly went in the driver's side and closed the door. The reporters flocked around the jeep, pounding on the windows. Chante started the engine and sped off, barely avoiding hitting a reporter that was in front of the jeep. 

"Vultures," Chante said as she raced passed red lights until she was far from the precinct. 

"Thanks for saving me back there," Matt said. 

"You welcome," Chante said. "That's what friends are for." 

**

****

**

_The Erie building the next day. Night_

All the Gargoyles were in the room where Hudson watched t.v. Goliath was pacing back and forth with eyes glowing white. The t.v. was in the corner smashed to bits. 

"Goliath calm down," Brooklyn started to say. 

Goliath stopped pacing and glared at Brooklyn. Brooklyn whinced into his seat. 

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!" He boomed. "How can I calm down when I've been accused of a brutal crime that I haven't commit! There is no justice in hiding!" 

Father!" Angela started to say. 

Then Elisa, Chante, and Matt walked in the room. 

"Whoa," Matt said when he saw the smashed t.v. on the floor. 

"Goliath, Chante found out who famed you," Elisa said. 

"Who?!" Goliath responded. 

"The Pack," Elisa said. "Or to be more exact, a member of the Pack named Wolf." 

"The same Wolf that Dragnok did his upgrade on?" Lexington asked. 

"Yes," Elisa responded. 

"No wonder people thought Goliath did it," Broadway said in the lighting on the tape Wolf looks just like a Gargoyle." 

"If you guys can catch him, we can then put all the evidence together and clear the Gargoyle name." Matt said. "People might not start loving you right away, but at least they will calm down...for awhile." 

"I paid Dragnok a little visit," Chante said. "He didn't admit that he framed the Gargoyles, but before I left I planted a mini-microphone on Dragnok's desk. And later I heard some info linking the Pack with the frame-up. From the information I heard the Pack is staying at Dragnok's building." 

"Come," Goliath said leaving. "We will confront Dragnok and the Pack." 

Everyone got up and started to leave. 

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Elisa said standing in front of Goliath. "You can't just go there and storm a office building with a city on full Gargoyle alert! How would that look like on the news?" 

"There will be no more hiding Elisa," Goliath said. "They will pay for this." Then Goliath turned to Chante. "Can you lead us to them?" 

"Sure," Chante said. "And the Pack is not staying at Dragnok's office building. They are at the other building, the same building we went into to take the blue diamond away from Dragnok." 

"Also the same building where I shot Dragnok with my shotgun," Matt said smugly. "I'm bringing it with me just in case," 

"Alright," Elisa said. "But I'm coming along." 

**

****

**

Chante, Matt, and Elisa walked in the entrance of the Shinir building. A guard was sitting at the lobby. 

"May I help you?" The Guard asked. 

"Yeah sure," Chante said casually. "I was looking for the Pack, and wondered if they could come outside for a little chat..." 

"You!" The Guard said standing up and taking out his gun. "Dragnok told-UUGGGGH!" 

At that moment, Chante socked the Guard in the nose. He fell down hard dropping his gun. 

"I guess this is the right place," Chante said walking pass the guard who was knocked out on the floor. 

The three detectives ran towards the elevator, and pressed the button. The elevator opened, and they walked in. 

"What do we have to do?" Matt asked. 

"Go to the top floor and open the roof door from the inside to let Goliath and the others in." Chante said. 

"Why can't we just enter from the roof and rip the door off?" Matt asked as he pressed the button, sending the elevator up. 

"If we did that the alarm will go off." Elisa said. "We don't want Dragnok and the Pack know that we are coming." 

"Well when they come I'll be ready," Matt said taking out his shotgun. Matt had shotgun rounds on straps, rapped around him like Rambo. 

"Matt don't you think you are blowing this _way_ out of proportion?" Elisa said. 

"No." Matt said as the elevator stopped and opened. 

When the elevator opened a group of 9 feet tall brown skin monsters, with black elbow blades, and claws, saw the three detectives. 

"_Diskar ashi_!" One of the monsters said as he pointed. 

"I don't what he just said, but I don't think he is inviting us to sit down and have dinner with him." Matt said. 

Instantly the monsters charged and bounded like raptors after the elevator. Elisa started to push on the elevator button franticly. The door wasn't closing fast enough. Matt took out his shotgun and shot one of the monsters right before he could get in the elevator. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRrrrrrr!" 

The monster shouted in pain as purplish red blood shot out of his chest. He hit the floor. The elevator closed right before the other monsters could reach it. When the elevator went up, the sound of the monsters banging on the elevator door was heard. 

"Matt for godsakes, are you mad??!!" Elisa exclaimed. "The whole building must of heard that!" 

"So much for getting in the quiet way," Chante said. 

Finally the elevator stopped on the top floor and opened. The three detectives walked out. They walked down the hallway and opened a door at the other end. 

Goliath and the other Gargoyles walked in. 

"What took you so long?" Goliath asked Elisa concerned. 

"We ran into a little trouble," Elisa said. "We ran into some of Dragnok's monsters. Any second now we will be-" 

SCreeeT! SCreeeT! SCreeT! 

The alarms cried out as red lights started to flash. 

"Oh that's just peachy," Brooklyn said. 

"Quickly, follow me," Chante said walking off quickly. Everyone started to follow her. 

Dragnok was watching all of this in his office on his t.v. The Pack was with him. 

It looks like we have guest," Dragnok said as he watched Chante lead everyone around a corner. "Destroy them," Dragnok said simply. "I want everyone of the them dead, you hear me?!!" 

"Sure boss," Wolf growled as he left the office with Jackal and Hyena "It would be my pleasure." 

"Let's go have some fun," Hyena said as she extended her cybernetic silver hands into six inch sharp blades. 

"I'm with you sis," Jackal said. 

**

****

**

SCReeeeT! SCReeeeT! SCReeeT! 

The alarm was still howling as Chante lead everyone to a large metal door. Goliath went up to the door and ripped it off. Everyone stepped inside. 

Inside there were two bat-winged monsters guarding another door. They instantly saw the intruders and charged at them with their arm blades whirling and slashing. 

Goliath roared and tried to grab one of the monsters. The monster slashed his arm, causing red blood to flow. 

"ARRRRR!" Goliath roared in pain as picked up the monster that slashed him and threw him into the other one. 

"Now the other door!" Chante said pointing a now unprotected door. 

Just when Goliath was about to rip off the door, it opened. 

"I'm glad you could make it Goliath," Wolf said smiling and showing his fangs. 

Instantly Wolf leaped into the air at Goliath, Feet first like a raptor in Jurassic Park. Goliath fell back as he flew across the room. 

"ArrrrRRRGGH!" Goliath roared out in pain as Wolf's foot claws ripped his flesh. 

"Goliath!" Elisa called out. 

"My turn," Hyena said stepping out with razor fingers extended. 

"Get her!" Hudson said. 

Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington tackled Hyena, but not before getting a few slashes. 

Then Jackal stepped out. "Hi!" He said in a happy fake voice. "Are you glad to see me?" 

Hudson slashed at Jackal's wrist with his sword. 

SLASH! PING! 

"Can't you do any better than that?" Jackal said as he formed his cybernetic hand into a shield. 

"Certainly," Chante said as she kicked Jackal in the Chest, causing him to go flying backwards. 

Meanwhile Goliath was still fighting Wolf. 

"How does it feel like to be on the most wanted list?" Wolf said as he had Goliath in a headlock. 

Goliath roared and struggled to free himself. "You murder!" Goliath yelled out as he managed to flip Wolf over him. "You will pay for your crimes!" 

"Make me," Wolf growled as he charged at Goliath and attempted to bring a bladed elbow down on Goliath's shoulder. 

Goliath grabbed Wolf's arm by the elbow blade just before it was going to go through him. Goliath held the elbow blade and squeezed. 

"HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRROWWWWWWWWWWLLLL!!!!" Wolf roared in pain as Goliath broke his elbow blade off. 

While Wolf was still distracted by the pain, Goliath knocked Wolf into a circuit box. Wolf howled again as electricity went through his body. 

BOOM! 

CL-KLICK! 

PING! 

Matt tried to shoot Jackal with his shotgun. 

"Oh come on," Jackal said smugly. "Can you at least make me brake a sweat?" 

Matt looked at Jackal and smiled. "No, but I think you should watch your back." 

"I'm not dumb enough to fall for that dumb-OooFF!" Jackal said as he was hit in the back of the head by Angela, Elisa, and Chante. 

"Thanks," Matt said grinning. 

"You're welcome," Angela, Elisa, and Chante said in unison. 

"You'll pay for that," Wolf growled as he charged at Goliath at super speed and rammed him into the wall. Goliath hit his head and was knocked out. 

"We got Hyena," Brooklyn said as Broadway and Lexington lifted up Hyena, who was knockout and rapped in Cable wire. 

"And we got Jackal," Hudson said pointing to Jackal who was knocked out, spread eagle on the floor. "What about Wolf-" 

"Goliath, No!" Elisa shouted. Everyone turned around and saw Wolf holding a unconscious Goliath in the air by his throat, even though Wolf was weakened by the electrical shock. Wolf laughed as he held his Clawed hand high in the air. 

"Father!" Angela shouted. 

Elisa stood there stood about twenty feet away from Goliath, rooted there with disbelief and horror. She tried to move, but the air seemed too thick to let her move through it. When she did try to move, it was like in slow motion. Elisa's body had more sense than she did, because she really wasn't going to stop Wolf. Yeah right. 

Matt took his shotgun and aimed. Wolf's clawed hand came down on Goliath's chest once. Blood began to flow. Matt fired once. 

BOOM! 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHGRRRRRROWWWWWL! 

CL-KLICK! 

Red blood shot out of Wolf's chest. It was at that moment when Goliath regained enough consciousness to kick himself out of Wolf's Grasp. Wolf went flying into the circuit breaker box again. Another bolt of electricity went through him. Wolf fell to the ground with a sudden thud. 

And he didn't get back up this time. 

Elisa was the first to run up to Goliath, who was standing up. Goliath pressed his hands on his bleeding chest. Matt walked up to Wolf, his shotgun aimed at him while Chante helped Brooklyn rap cable wire around him. 

Elisa took off her jacket and placed it on Goliath's wounded chest. 

"Are you alright?" Elisa asked. 

"I'm just fine," Goliath said. "I'll will be looking forward to sunrise." 

"Yeah," Elisa said. "And Wolf and the Pack are going to go to jail for a long time." 

**

****

**

The next night after the fight, all of the Gargoyles were in the room where Hudson watches t.v. Goliath was okay except that he now has a small scar on his chest. 

"I'm glad that we caught the Pack," Lexington said. "Now we can go on with our lives." 

"Goliath do you think that our names will be cleared now?" Brooklyn asked. 

"I don't know," Goliath said in a low voice. "This might be a new start for all of us." 

"Quiet everyone, Travis is on." Hudson said turning on the volume. 

"This is Travis Marshall with a report on the Polansky murder case." Travis Marshall said as he was standing in front of the 23rd precinct Police station. "Former t.v. stars turned mercenaries, The Pack was found unconscious and tied up in front of the police station. The Gargoyle Task Force led by Matt Bluestone and Chante Hall, found out that there was evidence that pointed towards Wolf, as the murderer of officer Polansky." 

Then a picture was shown of Wolf being led away from the police station. He had on a metal face mask, his hands and feet were locked in chains and was placed covered in metal locked gloves and shoes. 

"As you can see in this picture of Wolf, he looks almost exactly like a Gargoyle. And if you compared it to the figure on the tape the resemblance is unmistakable. Since Jackal and Hyena had no connection to the crime, They will finish their previous sentence. Since Wolf killed a Police Officer, under the new New York law, he might get the death penalty or life in prison. People wondered who alter the Pack's bodies and why. The answer, we may never know. Even though this case answered some questions it left many unanswered. Who captured the Pack? Was it the Gargoyles? Does this case prove that the Gargoyles are not evil?" 

Then Chante stepped out the precinct. Travis saw her. 

"Detective Hall, What do you have to say on this case?" Travis said as he put the microphone in her face. 

Chante glared at Travis. Travis stepped back, knowing Chante's feelings about the media. Then Chante smiled. "Justice was served. Mister Marshall." Chante said simply. 

"How do you feel about the Gargoyles?" Travis asked next. 

Chante moved suddenly like she was going to smack the daylights out of Travis, causing him to jump, but Chante just moved closer to the microphone. 

"I don't know if the Gargoyles are real or not, but when this whole thing started, people expected that the Gargoyles will go around killing people. When Officer Polansky was killed, everyone thought a Gargoyle did it. But it turned out that the one who did this brutal Crime was no Gargoyle at all, but a human. Or what _used_ to be a human. And that Travis, is scary. If people like Wolf are going out there getting their bodies mutated into half wolves, bats, and God knows what else, and then are killing people, then Gargoyles are not our main problem. _We_ are." 

THE END 

* * *


End file.
